


Personal Toy

by CometsofTsushima



Series: D.Va Song sadness [2]
Category: overwatch
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chastity, Dom/sub, Don’t Judge Me, F/F, NSFW, Oral Sex, Self-inflicted Injuries, Smut, seriously, super nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CometsofTsushima/pseuds/CometsofTsushima
Summary: Secrets are sometimes best hidden. Olivia, would agree.





	1. Friendship and Hairstyles

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much all smut. Yeah, all 15,000 (so far) words. The beginning will look familiar from “Hush Hush” but the rest of the story will revolve around smut. If you want to see anything, I actually don’t mind adding people’s personal likes in the story, as that what this entire thing was for me.

He eyed the simple target. Metal, smooth, painted with rings of differing colors. A simple target, no more, no less.  
The target would sway with the vibrations of the rooms, or with the objects that collided with it.   
He reached behind his back, feeling the carbon fiber fletchings of his arrows.   
He pulls one out.  
It’s smooth to the touch, fine metals, aluminum and carbon fiber-reinforced shafts, tipping off into a sharp, fine-point tip made up of light-weight titanium.   
He notched the arrow, pulling his bow up with his gloved fingers, lining up his shot. He inhales, holding his breath as he pulls the draw-string back.   
He holds it, letting small quivers of energy flow from him, as his grip tightens.   
He exhales, letting the arrow go. A resulting *twang* reverberates throughout the room, as the simple target begins to sway back and forth.   
His arrow, punching clear-through the military grade target, leaving a perfect circle the size of the shaft, with small, razor-thin slashes where the tip had cut through.   
He begins to stride over, a lithe speed born of years of training. He watches the hash marks of distance as he makes his way over to the target. He sees ‘300m’, then ‘250m’, then ‘200m’.   
All the way down to the target, stopping at a simple ‘0’.   
He pulls his arrow out, a quick task, as the arrow left the perfect track. Gently dropping the arrow in his quiver, he is content with his work. He taps the target, watching It sway slowly, back, and forth. He shows a slight smile, admiring the perfect quarter-sized hole his arrow has made in the middle of the bullseye.   
He begins his walk back, deftly wrapping the bow around his shoulder. He catches a glimpse of another person, her long hair wrapped into a ponytail, her usually attire, a small pink-and-white bomber jacket adoring her small body with black leggings and small pink tennis shoes finishing her look.   
She blows a pink bubble; she must have had gum in her mouth before she walked in.   
He smirks slightly. “To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, miss Hana-Song?” He asks.   
The girl in question smirks. “Just wanted to see if the old man himself can still aim his bow.” She joked.   
He laughed, a deep boom. “Well miss Song, can I still aim?” He follows her eyes as she glances at the hole in the target. Her eyes widen upon seeing the perfect circle.   
“How… far away were you?” She asks, popping the gum. He rubs his beard, pretending to think on it. “Oh I’d say… 300 meters”   
He smirks, pleased to see her shake her head.   
“Alright, alright. I get it.” She shook her head again, walking over to the archer, whom has since sat down and begun to clean his bow.   
He looked up from his work. “Again, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? I’m sure you did not come to check up on me.” He said, lightly oiling his bow, lightly drawing a small cloth over it.   
Hana looked at him, seeming to contemplate her reason for talking with him.   
“I… need help.” She said.   
The archer huffed. “Pray tell.” He said.   
She giggled. “Nothing major! I just need help with my hair.”   
She said, pointing to his hair.   
He scoffed. “Why me? I doubt you want an undercut.”   
She giggled again, “no, but I know you know who to make good pigtails.”   
He grunted, “that is incorrect miss Song-” but he was cut off by a curt “nah uh” from Hana.   
He groaned. “If I show you, will you leave me alone?” He asked, putting down the oil and cloth, taking out sanitizer to clean his hands off.   
The gamer gave a quick nod, a smile clear on her face. “Yes! Promise Hanzo!”   
He groaned again, motioning for her to sit down. The gamer did, slightly giddy as she did, crossing her legs and letting her hair fall free.   
Hanzo cracked his knuckles. He gently grabbed her hair, slowly and softly beginning to go through the motions of creating pigtails for the gamer. He told her about the correct proportions to use, how to do certain knots and braids correctly, and what hair products he uses to keep his hair looking fresh.   
The comment about the hair products he added out of kindness. It always helped to have the right products.   
“Alright Hana, I think that will do.” He said, standing up to admire his work.   
Her hair looked good, he decided to give her a different take on pigtails, knotting them twice, so it made her hair a bit shorter.   
The gamer stood up and did a twirl, her hair flying behind her in majestic brown circles.   
Hana smiled and giggled, “thanks Uncle Hanzo!” She said, giggling one more time before popping a new piece of gum in her mouth.   
He pinched the bridge of his nose, but he did not say anything.   
The gamer had taken out her phone and was going through the many apps she had.   
“Selfie!” She said grabbing Hanzo’s shoulder.   
He sighed. “I know you are giving me bunny-ears Hana.” He said, to which Hana giggled and brought up the phone.   
“Don’t be such a buzzkill! Just smile!”   
Hanzo shook his head, but smiled a true smile. She pressed the button and a small *click* could be heard.   
“Sooo cool! Thanks Uncle Hanzo!” She said, before giving him a quick peck on the cheek, and darting off.   
“I do not know who told you to call me ‘uncle’, but tell them to knock it off!”   
The gamer stuck out her tongue and slid out the door.  
He rolled his eyes, returning his attention to his bow, It now needing to be completely re-oiled.   
He sat back down, dousing the cloth again, and rubbing the bow down. He smiled as he worked, he was glad he could help her.   
But why?   
He pondered that question to himself. His self acclaimed ‘niece’ meant a lot to him. Very few people at the watchpoint meant anything to him, she was one of the few exceptions.   
He always thought she looked alone.  
Perhaps a life of spotlight had staunched her ability to make real friends?   
He chuckled to himself. “The irony, me seeing a popular figure needing a friend.”   
In the end, that’s what he settled on.   
He stood up, putting his bow over his shoulder again, and slinging his quiver over the opposing shoulder.   
Pushing in the small chair with his foot, he slowly strode out of the practice range, awkwardly attempting to shut the light off with his knee. 


	2. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also fairly different, but with a few different personality changes.

 

>       She skipped down the hall, happily humming a tune from one of Lucio’s new albums. She pursed her lips and blew a bubble, letting it inflate to quite a substantial size while she walked. Her vision became clouded, and soon her world was a pink wonderland. She giggled and popped the bubble, the gum splashing all over her face. “Bleh.” She said, attempting to remove the sticky pink gum from her face.
> 
>       It was hard and time-consuming work, but on her walk back she managed to scrape most of the pink mass off of her face, realizing that she needed to clean her face and hand up now.
> 
>       She continued on her path, knowing that she would run into her room on her current path. Her tennis shoes clicked softly on the marble floor, giving a soft tempo to her humming. She closed her eyes, smiling and beginning to snap her clean hand to the tempo, soaking up her sudden desire for music. As her feet pattered on the marble, she started to sway her hips, and dance, almost hopscotching her way along. Even with her eyes closed, she knew the way by heart. She would often take late night walks, and sometimes she would forget her phone; her only source of light at night. She did not need her sight, as her memory illuminated her path, and painted a way only she understood. A way she felt comfortable on. The gamer felt safe on this route, because it was an obscure route, one few people knew about, and even less used. As she hopped along to her humming, she ran directly into someone, and not gently either. Both her and the person tumbled to the ground, the person dropping their papers everywhere. Hana shook her her head. It hurt. “Ow. Damnit, sorry about…” but she stopped, upon seeing who she bumped into. Majestic blonde hair, wrapped in a pony tail atop a beautiful face, one who’s eyes were baby blue, and who’s smile was ever present. “Doc?” She asked, surprised to see a familiar face in such an off-the-grid location of the base. She bent over to retrieve the strewn papers. “Sorry about that doc, little caught up in myself!” She said, giving Angela a small smile. The Doctor tilted her head and smiled. “It’s ok Liebe, it was a mistake.” She reached out for the papers, to which Hana handed back to her. Sometimes felt off. She felt… weird. The doctor was saying something, but Hana’s mind put her to the background, And she completely zoned out, the doctors muffled words falling on deaf ears. Her eyes were wet. Why could she not remember why? She looked around, her shoulder aching as she turned her head. The room she was in was trashed, destroyed, with broken furniture and torn wall paper. She remembered it like this though, this was normal. Wireframe beds with tiny mattresses crowed the room. Most had soiled blankets and torn pillows adorning them. She remembered it like this though, this was normal. The room was barren of bodies, besides hers. This was not normal, she knew that. She was lying on one of the beds, her legs and arms hurting. She looked down, her clothes tattered and worn, purple, black and blue marks dotted her body. She touched one; pain, red-hot searing pain. Her eyes watered again, tears streamed down her cheeks, but it only hurt worse when they went over those purple marks on her face. A loud crash could be heard, followed by angry yelling. Cracking of wood, and the door she did not see swinging open. She covered her face, cowering in the bed. Stomping followed, sharp words of a foreign language pierced her ears. “Park rang you know Tracey a lot ice for two nights pansang for useless Idiot!” She cowered, unable to understand what the man wanted. She peaked out of her hands, seeing him raise his hand. “Juh eul a peu da ge ha da ji mal da si o!” She yelled, covering her face again, and rolling into a ball. The blow never came. “Car motra see air ox of putrid door!” He yelled again, slamming the door, the walls shaking. She trembled, beginning to convulse. Warm tears, flowing down her bruises cheeks. Why did it have to hurt? Angela watched the smaller girl come back to reality. She seemed dazed, confused, but otherwise alright. She wanted to say something, but did not know what to say. Hana dipped back down to the floor, collecting her the remaining fallen papers, for the second time. With a smile, and a steady hand, she handed the papers back to the doctor, who took them into her arms, re-binding them and putting them into a folder. “Are you ok Hana?” She asked, focusing back onto the flustered gamer, who stood up and dusted herself off. “I’m ok Doctor. Don’t worry about me.” She said, making her smile stronger. She nodded, not really trusting the gamers words, but not wanting to push it. “Alright Hana. Please watch where you are going next time please.” She simply said. She had a lot of work to do, and this had taken up some of her time. The gamer nodded, “Ha, no promises. But, I’ll make sure I don’t run into you at least. She blushed, her face dropping into mild panic, she quickly turned away from her and began walking away. “Sorry doc! Gotta go!” The gamer scurried away before she could stop her. “Hana wait!” She said, holding up her hand, but she was already gone, running down the halls until she slid into a room, presumably her own. She shook her head, dropping her hand. She had no time for this. She strode down the hallway, Intent on reaching her meeting in time. The door slid close with a resounding *thud*. She leaned on the wall, sliding down until she was promptly on the floor. She covered her face, quivering In fright and embarrassment. She had not had an episode in so long, why now? Her attention was drawn to the slight strain on her tights, enough to remind her why she had to bolt so quickly. She looked down, seeing the tiny bulge through the black fabric. She covered her face again, the blush burning so hot it felt like it would singe away all of her fears and hatred. She hated herself, this… thing, this ‘shame’ she was born with. She wish it would just go away, but she had already tried that. She stood up, making her way over to her shower, opening the door, letting it slide to the side, revealing her bathroom. She smiled, happy to wash this gross gum off her hands and face. Her bathroom was always something she liked, it was always so warm, comforting even. She walked over to her mirror, looking at her reflection. She looked deep into her own eyes, seeing her discomfort. Her hair, the hair Hanzo had spend hours trying to perfect, and show her how to make, was in remarkably stable condition, even with her tumble. “He really makes them to last.” She thought, lightly undoing the beautiful bows. Her long hair dropped to her sides; long majestic curtains of brown silky hair, finding its home at her hip. “Still the cutest one here.” She thought, which brought a smirk to her face. She began to remover her clothes, slowly, she was in no hurry. She hung her special jacket on the small hook on the inside of the door, and pulled her undershirt off, including her bra. She stopped momentarily to turn the bathtub on, bending over the basin to the two switches and levels, switching on ‘hot’. At least the expensive appliances, such as the tub, remembered certain things about her. Like what temperature she liked the water to be. The water gushed out, beginning to whirlpool at the bottom, warming the walls of the tub and beginning to slowly bubble and froth. The pulled her tights down, remaining only in her panties. “White rabbit, always classy.” She thought, looking at her bottom, with the silly ‘nerf this’ wrote over her butt. She grinned, she still loves these stupid panties. She pulled them off and threw them into her room, only left standing nude. With her ‘shame’. She did not want to even look at it. She sat on the toilet, pushing It between her legs, blushing as she turned away, reliving herself. She flushed the loo, standing back up. She leaned against the sink, forcing herself to look at her ‘shame’. It was scared, small but noticeable knife marks marked the base of it. She did it to herself, trying to get rid of it. “Didn’t do a very good job of It.” She thought, remembering herself to afraid to really attempt to remove It. It was best she did not though, It probably would have killed her at such a young age. She opened her eyes back up to look at It. It was… cute. She touched it, more of a poke than anything, but small vibrations shot through her. She sighed. It felt good. She was glad she kept herself… bare down there. It was little work to maintain, and made her feel better about herself. She turned away, not wanting to look at It anymore. “The water must be ready by now.” She thought, giving herself one more flick, to which similar vibrations shot through her body.


	3. Locked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperation, can lead to risky choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we are getting into some of the juicy stuff.

She lowered herself into the tub, slightly moaning at the perfect temperature of the water.   
The tub itself was fairly nice, it had multiple chambers and places to sit, lie, or just bathe at. The deeper pools were for full bathing, and the others were for relaxation. When the tub was described to her, she imagined it to be pretty big, what with all the different chambers, but the item itself was fairly compact and manageable.   
She moved herself over to the deeper section, wanting to float on the water.   
“Athena, please play ‘Peaceful Solitude’ from the bath speakers.” She requested. She lay back in the water, soft music beginning to pour into the room, dancing melodies and the silky smooth rhythms cascading into her, making her feel calm, and relaxed.   
“Athena, please dim the lights.” She asked again, the lighting of the room dimming until it was a more mellow-feeling room. The bathing side was always a bit darker, almost as if the people designing the tub had the feeling of floating in their head when they were crafting it.   
Her body was weightless, almost floating in a galaxy, the darkness and warm lulling her into a soft snooze.

Her mind was alight with desire. Her bed was soft, her room was locked, and her panties were bulging. She wanted so bad to just ignore it, but every time It accidentally touched her bed, it would re-light her passion. She looked at her ‘shame’, feeling the small pulses of pleasure stream through her whenever she touched it.   
It felt so good, even for it being such a disgusting attachment. She wanted to slap it, remove it, anything to rid her off it.   
She bit her lip, running her hand over her small breasts, gasping as she twirled her finger over her nipple, relishing in any touch, as long as it was not her ‘shame’.   
She had never really touched it. She was the only person who even knew about it… such a horrible, stupid thing attached to her.   
She ran her hand over it, gasping, but quickly slapping her other hand.   
She would not Indulge in it.  
She hated it.

She sunk under the black water, choking and gasping as she struggled to reach the surface. Quickly finding her feet on the bottom, she stood up, bursting out of the water, coughing up any water she accidentally inhaled.   
“Breath.” She told herself, and breath she did. Moving over to the shallow side, she sat down and began to calm herself down.   
In, and out. In, and out. Her heart rate slowly decreasing, and her breathing panning out; she shook off her nightmare.   
Steady hands reached for her special soaps, deftly opening the bottle and lathering the liquid in her palms. She closed her eyes, letting blackness envelope her sight, and the warm soap massage her scalp.   
She rubbed her head softly, letting the warm water and soap mix together and flow down the length of her hair, her fingers combing through it, cleaning her long brown locks.   
She dunked her head under the water, running her hands through her submerged hair to remove all the soap. She swished her head around, making sure It was all clean and void of any soap.   
Slowly raising her head above the water, she turned the small shower head on. No matter how satisfying a bath is, you always need a shower really feel refreshed.   
She shuddered under the sheets of rain, quivering as the water rolled down her hips, and left tear trails over her breasts.   
She turned her shower off, promptly sitting back in the clean water. The tub would automatically clean out any residue, including old soap scum.   
She huffed, considering her desires, and her hatred. She looked down at her ‘shame’.   
“I need to control myself.” She thought. She glared at it, even though she disliked it, perhaps it could still give her something good, even with all of Its negatives.   
Hana ran her hand over it, letting the shocks of pleasure flood through her. She bit her lip, using her left hand to kneed her breasts, while her ride hand was lightly rubbing the top of her ‘shame’.   
She shuddered, wrapping her right hand around It, whimpering at the feeling of bliss it gave her.   
The gamer shuddered as she slowly began to stroke It, moaning out-loud at the tremendous feeling In her private region.   
She kneeled her breasts harder, pinching her perky nipples and squeaking as her eyes began to roll back Into her head. She began to rub her member faster, not by much, but enough.   
Euphoria, pure euphoria erupted into her mind, her eyes completely seeing stars, and her member convulsing, every second heaven, until it leaked a clear liquid.  
She came down from her high, letting go of her breasts, and letting her vision return.   
Her legs were spread wide open, and her… private place was still wrapped tightly in her hand.   
She quickly let go of it, standing up, disgusted with herself.   
“I… can’t believe I just did that….” she said.   
However, Hana was glad she gave herself… whatever she just gave herself.   
She let the tub drain, standing up, drying off. She gently rubbed her more sensitive places, including her private place, which was suddenly much more sensitive than normal.   
Hana used the blowdryer on her hair, she never liked wrapping it up in a towel anyway.   
The rest of her body now dry, she turned the lights off, gathering her clothes in her arms as she left her bathroom.   
She exhaled as she closed the door, she felt much better. Much more relaxed.   
“That was nice….” she said, needing the vocal contact suddenly.   
She dropped her clothes, all besides her panties and her jacket, on the floor.   
She sat on her bed, sliding her panties back on, “they’re clean, I barely wore them today.” she told herself, hanging her jacket on the nightstand.   
She yawned, wanting to take a nap.   
“I don’t think so Chica.”   
She froze, quickly sitting back up.  
“Who’s there?” She asked, standing up, reaching for her jacket.   
A small breeze behind her was her only warning before a smooth barrel of something pressed against the back of her head.   
“Don’t even think about it.” A thick, Latina accent said in her ears.   
She dropped the jacket, and It was followed by a sliding sound, presumably whomever was behind her had moved It away from her.   
“Turn around.”   
She complied, turning around.   
Her attacker was a woman, although she already knew that from her voice. Smooth caramel skin with shockingly purple eyes met her gaze. Her attire was simple, a light jacket with tights and sneakers.   
“Don’t try to run. The doors locked. Don’t try to scream either, no one will hear you. I also know you don’t have any weapons, so right now, you are my perra.”  
Hana shuddered, but kept her resolve. “Who are you, what do you want?”   
The Latina looked irritated.  
“I’m Sombra, you know, the hacker?”   
Hana shook her head. “I know we had a hacker problem, but Ive never seen you before.” She answered honestly.   
Sombra smirked. “No matter. I’m here for personal reasons anyways.”   
She said, the words leaving her mouth like smooth cider, making Hana shiver.   
She brought up a black gloves hand, pulling up a holo-screen.   
“These look familiar?” She said, slyly.  
Hana’s face fell.   
Her face blushed, and she began to shake.   
“How… how… did you get these…?” She asked, petrified.   
Sombra smiled, her eyes focusing on their pray.   
Her.  
“I’m good at my job.” She simply said. She flicked her hand, the photos covering the walls. The center peace was a video… of her… in the tub….   
So many photos of her special place, so many. So many of them were caught while she was changing, or relaxing.   
Hana balled her fists to her knees, her cheeks turning red.   
“What do you want?” She asked, her resolve failing.   
The hacker smiled, devilish eyes scanning her revealing form.   
“I know how much you’d like to keep these photos private, but I’m thinking it would be much for fun to email them to all of your fellow Overwatch members.” She said, with a smile on her face too, as she holstered her pistol.   
“Please!” Hana begged, “I’ll do anything! Anything!” She cried, hoping the hacker would spare her. She would not be able to live with the shame of her ‘shame’ being shown.   
The hacker smirked. “I already knew you were going to say that.” She said, bringing out a small package.   
Hana eyes the package, but knew it was her only hope.   
“Take your panties off.” She commanded. Hana, with her cheeks bright red, and a scowl on her face; pulled he panties down, trying to cover her private place.   
Sombra shook her head, laughing.   
“Drop your hands almeja. I own you now.”   
Hana dropped her hands, showing something that was once only known to herself.   
Sombra laughed, pointing and giggling.   
“es jodidamente pequeño!” She said, giggling more.  
Hana’s face was on fire, she just wanted to die so bad. “Wha… what…?” She asked.  
Sombra whipped a tear of laughter away.   
“It’s fucking tiny you zorra!” She said. Laughing.   
Hana has only seen her place before, she did not know if it was large, small, or average.   
Sombra waved off her embarrassment, opening the package.  
“This is your life now.” She said, giving her the small object.   
Hana did not know what to do with it, so she just held it awkwardly as Sombra sat on her bed.   
“What… is it Sombra?” She asked, only wanting to please the woman, whom chuckled at her confusion.   
“You will either address me by Mistress Olivia, Mistress, or La Amante.” She said. Hana quivered, she had never been subjugated like this before, and she was terrified to make a mistake.  
“I’m sorry… La Amante….” she said, bowing her head.   
Olivia laughed, “already knowing your place, perfect.” She said. Standing up.   
She strode over to Hana, who shook under her watchful eye.   
“This is a cage for that… cosa patética….” she said, motioning towards her private place.   
Hana was confused, asking, “I don’t understand, what do you mean by cage?”   
Olivia giggled, snapping her fingers. The object in Hana’s hands opened up.   
“You put that tiny thing inside of it. I own you now. Understand?” She asked, motioning to the now open cage.   
Hana nodded. “Yes La Amante….” she said.   
Hana looked at the device, slowly, reluctantly moving it to her privates.  
She slowly hooked the cage onto her privates, stopping with hesitation.   
“Close it. Now.” The hacker commanded.  
Hana stared at the still open cage, slowly clasping it over her special place… now owned by someone else.   
Olivia nodded, snapping her fingers again. The device collapsing and shortening, closing around her, the formally loose cage completely covering her place. It extended an additional piece to lock around her two orbs, firmly anchoring the cage in place.  
A *click* could be heard, as it presumably locked around her.   
Hana panicked, trying to pry the device off of her, but to no avail.   
Sombra laughed, “it’s cute how you try, but it’s never coming off.” She said, walking around the room, putting small objects, looking almost like WiFi boosters, around the room.   
Hana fell to her knees, still trying to pull the cage off of her privates.   
Olivia snapped her finger again, this time the device around her spoke in a mechanical voice, prompting Hana to abandon her struggle.  
“Subject Hana-song, ‘D.Va’, fully encapsulated. Hygiene readings clean, SMB device will be able to fully clean at any point. Maximum length measured at 2.5 inches, corrective options online, current status… subservient.” It finishes, where as the voice cuts out.   
“How cute!” Olivia says, “only 2.5 inches! How adorable.” She said, walking over to the defeated Hana, petting her head, and giving her cage a poke with her boot.  
Hana squeaked at the contact, but quickly shutting her mouth. She would be Olivia’s slave, so long as it meant her secret was kept safe.   
“Please Olivia, I’ll do whatever you want, just please don’t share my secret!” Hana begged, falling onto all fours.   
Olivia squinted at her.   
“What did you say?” She asked, her face slowly showing anger.   
Hana smirked.   
“Olivia, I said Olivia.” She said, sticking with her bratty resolve.  
Sombra chuckled, “I’ll have to train that behavior out.” She said, snapping her fingers.   
Hana fell completely to the floor, shrieking in pain, as something began to snake down the hole in her place, It was small, but it burned so bad.   
Tears burned in her eyes, and Olivia just laughed.   
“Now what was that puta?” She asks.   
Hana, tears blaring her vision, feeling almost trapped in the floor, said, “I’m sorry La Amante, I won’t do it again!” She cried. Olivia looked at her. Her original question still being unanswered.  
Hana squeaked as the tube stopped in burrowing, but she believed it could continue as soon as she wanted too.   
“I… called you just Olivia….” she said.   
As soon as she said that, the tube retracted, and a vibration beginning in her cage, making her light-headed at the pleasure.   
“Good girl….” Olivia cooed.   
She walked over to the Hana, who was still on the floor, and clipped a collar around her neck, followed by a leash.   
“Come pet.” She said, pulling the leash. Hana knew she wanted her to crawl, so she did.   
Olivia smirked, but said nothing else until she reached one of the boosters.   
She pointed to it, moving it away from her door and in front of Hana.   
“See this? This will make sure your ‘shame’ hidden, as long as you are good.” She said, walking through the small laser the device emitted, pulling Hana along.  
She followed, as fast as she could crawl. As soon as she passed the laser, her cage began to shrink, pulling her privates closer and snugger to her body.   
“Ah!” She squeaked, gasping in shock.   
Olivia nodded. “Normally I’d go back on my word, keeping you as my pet, and exposing your secret, however, after your show of waterworks, I’ll let you keep it a secret as long as you behave.”   
She said, pointing to the even smaller cage around her private now.   
“Consider it your reward for behaving.”   
Hana nodded.   
“Thank you….” She said, relived that her secret was still safe.   
Olivia nodded, moving the box back to the door. When Hana was before the laser again, her caged expanded to the normal size. Olivia pulled her along, now bringing Hana to the bathroom. “She was much more gentle this time.” She noticed, being slightly more lenient with her leash.  
“This box will slightly expand the cage. It won’t come off, but it will go Into cleaning mode if I allow it.” Olivia said, waiting for Hana to nod, which she did.   
She brought Hana over to the bed, motioning her to get on it.  
“Kneel puta.” She said.   
Hana obeyed, her cage slowly swaying between her legs, reminding her of her permanent imprisonment.   
Olivia pulled out a holo-pad.   
“These are your rules. Read them out loud.” She said, giving her the rules.   
Hana reluctantly obeyed.   
“Obey… Mistress at all times.” She said. Her cage beginning to vibrate with her compliance.  
“Keep yourself clean… ah….” she said, her cage reverberating to her obedience.  
“Ah… tell no one… ah… about this, or you will regret it….” she continued, her cage slowly increasing in intensity.   
“Oh ah… understand that this is permanent, ah… oh ah….”   
She finished, her cage vibrating at a normal speed. Her privates struggled against the cage, seeking to free itself.  
Olivia nodded.   
“That thing you did In the tub? It’s called an orgasm by the way, or ‘cumming’. If you ever want to cum, you’d better tell me, or your face will be over every holo-screen in this compound.” She threatened, and Hana believed her.   
“Yes… La Amante, I promise, I’ll be good, please… don’t tell….” Hana was trying so hard to remain straight-faced, but she collapsed on the bed, right at Olivia’s legs.   
She pet Hana, who cooed and whined at the stimulation.  
“I’ll give it to you, just this once. Don’t expect your cage to vibrate much more.”  
She licked Hana’s ear, who moaned.  
“You may cum.” She said, right into Hana’s ear.   
Hana’s eyes rolled back into her head, her body and privates convulsed, her cage vibrating at a high intensity, completely milking her for all of the liquid that comes out.   
She collapsed, rolling over onto her back, panting, her cage’s vibration stopping, and her privates softening.  
“Thank you… La Amante….” she said, putting her head back onto the bed, her eyes beginning to close.   
Olivia whispered, “I’ll leave a list of chores for you to do everyday.” She said, leaning in close, finishing with, “or else.”  
Hana nodded, feeling her eyes getting heavy.   
Olivia waved, and was gone, Hana was not sure how. Her collar and leash were gone as well.  
Hana leaned back up slowly, getting under the covers of her bed, the only remnants of Olivia’s visit was the boosters on the walls, and the cage firmly anchored between her legs.   
She turned her attention to the cage, wrapping her hands around it, attempting to, again, attempt to pull It off.  
Her phone vibrated, pulling her away from her struggle. She picked up the phone, unlocking it, and seeing the new message from the unknown number.

It’s cute how you try, but do It again and everyone will know the real you.  
-S

Hana shuddered, quickly abandoning her ploy for freedom. She laid back into her bed, switching her position to be on her side, closing her legs around the surprisingly comfy cage. She could feel it there, with it’s very light weight, but it did not actually bother her.   
At least her secret was safe.

 


	4. Good Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe, it’s not so bad after all.

Hana slowly opened her eyes, her grogginess wearing off. Her eyes fluttered open, trying to wake herself.   
She stretched her shoulder, easing her arms above her head to fully get her blood flowing. Her vision flickered, then steadied. She yawned, sticking her tongue out almost like a cat would. Leaning up, she pulled her comforter off of her, sitting on the side of the bed.   
She scooted of the bed, stretching one more time before reaching for the dresser.   
“No… No... No… ah! There we go!” She said, pulling out a pair of panties she liked, and slowly slipping them on. They were a light purple, with thigh-high straps, and a black heart with and ‘S’ in the middle on the front of her panties, and a “Good Bunny” on the butt of the underwear.   
She pulled out an oversized shirt to just throw over herself, it was white with purple accents on the arms and neck.   
She shuffled to the bathroom, needing to go to the the bathroom. She slid the door open, waking over to the sink, prepping her toothbrush.   
“Bubble gum… old habits die hard.” She said, giggling at the thought. A simple dime amount of toothpaste was enough, wetting the toothpaste again, and sticking the brush into her mouth.   
“Electric was the best choice I ever made.” She thought, turning on the electric toothbrush.   
She waddled to the loo, pulling down her panties and sitting down on the toilet. She pushed her privates down under her legs, closing them up and continuing to brush her teeth.   
The lull of the electric motor relaxed her. She was not tense at all, but it just relaxed her even further.   
She did her business and flushed the toilet, walking over to the sink and spitting the pink fluid into the basin. She tilted her head under the sink, lapping up the water to remove any remaining toothpaste.   
She washed of the brush, putting it back onto its charger before leaving the bathroom.   
She walked back over to her phone, checking her messages.

Clean yourself up, I’ve got a present for you.  
-S

Hana was giddy with excitement, very thrilled for Olivia’s visit. She pulled her panties down slightly.   
She made sure her cage was clean.   
She smiled, glad to see it was, nice and polished as well. She was glad she did it yesterday.   
She walked over to her dresser, pulling out a pair of leggings she knew Olivia liked, and slid them on, pulling them to her belly, pleased to see her cage was not shown.   
The SMB was always very discrete, even without the booster for it.   
Hana made sure she cleaned her room up before Olivia arrived. She picked up her discarded clothes, putting them into her hamper, making sure she separated the lights from darks. Olivia got her into many habits, most of them good, organizing clothes by color was one of the good ones.  
She made sure to straighten-up her desk too, making sure her various computer components, and devices were clean and in their correct place.  
Olivia always liked things in their proper order; Hana liked it now too.   
Hana did her normal chores, which involved making sure her bottom was cleaned out, although she never was told why.   
Other chores involved making sure her bed was made, her teeth brushed, and that she did her normal 5 mile jog. She was also told to have a exercise outfit, so she knew when Hana did her workout.   
Hana had never lied to her before, and was not planning on lying to Olivia ever.   
Hana decided to do her run before Olivia arrived. She changed out of all of her clothes, folding them and putting them on her bed, just in case Olivia beat her back. She did this so Olivia knew she wasn’t being lazy.   
Hana changed into her workout clothes: a cream-colored sports bra, hugging her chest firmly; a pure white tank-top; pull-up panties, pink with her rabbit logo on them; and black spandex leggings made for running.   
Pulling on some regular socks, and her favorite tennis shoes. She slipped out of her room, the comforting shrink of her cage making her feel reassured of its presence.   
The door closed behind her as she took out her ear buds from her pants and placed them in her ears, turning on her jogging playlist. Hana decided that today she would take the scenic route, which was about a mile longer.   
She turned left, beginning to jog as the music started.   
Moving her arms slightly, she kept her limbs in sync. She paced her speed and breathing, remembering some of the lessons Olivia taught her.   
In, and out. In, and out. In, and out.   
She went over her exercise, controlling her breathing and picking up her speed. Her breathing turning into a *whoosh* and the wind whipped her hair around, feeling her adrenaline surge. She picked up her speed again, already crushing a mile of her run.   
She continued on her path, running past the gym, seeing Brigitte and Fareaha doing their normal workouts as well.   
She waved to them, smiling as she sped past, getting a friendly wave from Brigitte, with Fareaha too busy with her pull-ups.   
Hana continued her run, keeping her brisk pace. Slowly down slightly, she waved to the security camera that monitored the door. A small light enveloped her, starting from the top and working its way down. The scanner quickly finished its diagnosis, confirming her identity, and opening the door to the garden outside.   
She jogged out, smiling at the feeling of warm sunshine on her face. She continued her job, now done with half of it, and beginning to round her way back.   
Sweet smells wafted her way. She stopped, catching her breath and inhaling deeply, the smell of violets and magnolia. She walked over to the small patch of flowers, closing her eyes and sniffing the sweet scent of a special violet. She looked around, taking her time, lightly brushing aside the flowers, looking for one specific blossom.   
“Yes!” Hana cried, finding a single blossom of a tiny pink violet. She carefully picked the flower, gently holding in her hand.   
She stood back up, lightly dusting her knees off. She continued her jog, curving around to go back inside, this time the door automatically opening at her presence.   
She continued back to her room, working up a sweat. As she arrived to her room, she tapped the buttons on the side of her wall, the door slid open.   
She exhaled as the cage loosened itself, letting her privates breath a little.  
Hana removed all of her clothes, putting them into her personal washer, making sure they were ready for tomorrow.   
She put the small violet into a vase, making sure it had plenty to drink.  
Walking to her bathroom, she felt her cage loosen a little bit more as she turned the shower on. She used the time for the water to reach its desired temperature to use the bathroom. She flushed the loo, standing back up and walking into the shower, pressing the button on the side of her cage once she was inside, engaging the cleaning feature.  
She moaned a little, as the brushes in her cage began to lightly clean her privates.   
She braced herself on the wall, shuddering as the brush went under the little bit of skin at the end of her privates, where she was extra sensitive at.   
She cooed, taking out her own shampoo and scrubbing her hair, letting the soap wash down her body and into her cage, just as Olivia told her to do. As the device finished its cleaning, she used a luffa to clean the rest of her body, the smell of lavender adorning her body.   
The cage finished its cleaning cycle, lightly vibrating to reward her obedience. She purred, always lavishing the feeling.  
Olivia had put her on a special diet, to make her bowel movements more controlled, and making it much easier to clean herself out. She picked up the special item Olivia had given her to clean out her bottom correctly with. It was a tube, tapered at the end to a thickish point, with a brush inside of it. She opened the cap on the bottom, putting some of the soap designed for it inside, closing the cap and shaking it slightly.   
She bent over, inhaling sharply as she put the thin end into her bottom, pressing the bottom on the bottom.   
The brush lightly injected itself inside of her, moving in and out, making Hana gasp and squeak in pleasure. She remained bent over as the device finished cleaning her insides, waiting for the brush to be done.   
The brush pulled itself back in, her cage vibrating, once again rewarding her good behavior.   
She exhaled, her eyes feeling heavy as she emptied the tube town the drain. Putting her cleaning necessities down, she turned the shower off, the last of the warm rain running down her shoulders.   
She stepped out of the shower, stretching her legs, her cage bounced around as she jumped up and down to dry herself off faster. She dried herself off with her towel, it sitting at its normal spot.   
Leaving the bathroom nude and feeling relaxed, Hana thought she’d take a nap, hopefully waking before Olivia arrived. Settling down into her bed, moving her clothes onto her dresser-top, and crawling under the covers, bumping her cage with her heel.  
Pulling the comforter up to her chest, she spread her legs, doing little angels on her soft sheets, relaxing in the cool fabric. She put her noise-canceling headphones on, and slipped her bunny sleep mask on, feeling herself dip into darkness, only feeling.  
Hana breathed in, relaxing her body, letting it come down from the heat of the shower, and her rigorous run she gave herself.   
She let her mind wander. It was refreshing to let herself roam in her thoughts, feeling like she was floating in space, and her thoughts were in small bubbles, causally passing by, letting her relive her positive memories.

Olivia watched the small girl snooze. She deserved it, doing all of her chores and being ready for her.   
She smirked, finding it funny that Hana had missed her being there. Olivia had been in the room the minute she got back from her run, just sitting at her desk, messing with her stuff.   
She picked up the pink violet, smiling at flower. She brought out a small book, placing the flower inside, pressing the book closed.   
She thought it was a good time to reward the gamer, snapping her fingers.

She drifted in her thoughts, patiently awaiting her Mistress. Her cage suddenly started vibrating, waving, with low intensity. She squeaked, reaching for her mask and earmuffs. Her arms were stopped midway, making her jump. The hands massaged her wrists and palms, giving her the message to just let them remain.   
She obeyed, letting her arms softly relax next to her. Hands pulled the covers back, letting cool air flow over her body, giving her a slight chill, but she stayed still.   
The same hands lightly flipped her over onto her tummy, taking care to be gentle. Her body was moved and molded to fit whatever position Olivia wanted. “I think it’s Olivia at least.” She thought.  
Her legs were spread open, and her cage was moved back, letting it rest on the bed and behind her bottom.   
Her arms were nudged forward, and she moved them under her pillow, resting her head on top of them.   
Hana slightly inhaled, warm and soft hands gently messaging her back. She sighed, warm lotion being spread over her back, the same soft hands spreading it around, pushing her tense skin around, loosing it up, molding her. Her breathing slowed as the hands put pressure in all the correct places, kneading her stress knots away. Her shoulders falling, finally completely relaxed.   
She inhaled sharply, the vibration increasing. A soft voice teased her silent mind.  
“It’s ok, just relax. Enjoy yourself, you’ve earned this.”   
She smiled, hearing Olivia’s voice. She should have known these earmuffs had mics in them, they were a gift from her promiscuous owner after all.   
Something teased the opening of her pucker, rubbing small circles around it. Hana’s heart rate sped up, but her massage soon pressed into her neck, relaxing her again.   
Cool liquid was spread around her pucker, wetting it. Hana bit her lip, falling into the wonderful sensation. She moaned as an object entered her bottom, a finger, she could feel the nail. Olivia’s finger rubbed circles inside of her, making her feel wonderful, the tingle of it, all so good.   
She moaned again, the vibration increasing very slightly, and a second finger entering her.   
The fingers twisted and turned, slowly filling her up.   
She squeaked, the fingers pressing into her walls, feeling like they hit a button.   
Her “clit”, as Olivia called it, became excited, straining against its imprisonment, harder than it ever tried before.   
Although this was its second time ever doing it.  
The fingers withdrew, and Hana whined, missing the contact.   
“It’s ok, just be calm, and enjoy it.” The soft words entered her mind again, erasing all traces of doubt, worry, and sadness from Hana.   
An object, bigger, teased at her pucker again, bringing Hana to moan again.   
The object slowly entered her, stuffing up the inside of her, stretching her bottom.   
“Oh….” Hana moaned, already loving the object.   
The deeper it went, the more her cage vibrated. “It’s conditioning me.” She thought, and she loved it.  
The object twisted and turned inside of her, going deeper and deeper, until she could not hold the amazing pressure inside of her anymore.   
“It’s ok Hana, go ahead.” The voice said, finally granting her permission.  
Hana’s back arched, and she raised her bottom in the air, the object still stuffed inside of her, as she convulsed and seized at the feeling, her eyes rolling back and her fingers gripping the bed, as her clitty oozed out all of the clear liquid she once saw, the device hungrily eating up all of her ejaculation.   
She collapsed, her head slamming back into the pillow, and her back sinking back into the bed.   
Her sensory deprivation items being removed, she could finally hear and see, but all was silent.  
“Turn over please.” Olivia asked. Hana obeyed, rolling on her her back, the object still stuffed deep into her bottom.   
Olivia smiled at her, kissing her on the nose.  
“You did very well, you deserved your reward.” She said, pulling the object out of her.   
Olivia showed the object to Hana, who was wide-eyed at the length of it.   
She opened Hana’s empty nightstand drawer, putting the object inside of it.   
“That was your reward, it’s yours now.” She said, kissing Hana again.   
Hana smiled, nodding her head.  
“Thank you very much Mistress, for the pleasure, the orgasm, and the toy.” She said, moving into her natural position: kneeling, with her hands between her legs, her cage shown, not hidden.   
Olivia nodded, seemingly pleased with the actions.   
“How long have you been mine Hana?” She asked, nodding her head, waiting for Hana’s answer.   
Hana thought on it, answering, “37 days exactly Mistress.”   
Olivia smiled, pleased.   
“I believe that is correct. I’m pleased to see how your training has went.”  
She said, lightly petting Hana, and flicking her cage.   
Hana shuddered nodded her head, “I’m glad too! I want to be the best pet for you Mistress.”  
She bowed her head in shame.   
“I’m very sorry for my misbehaving when we first met, thank you for teaching me better.” Hana said, bowing even deeper.   
Olivia shook her head, petting Hana and grabbing her cage with her other hand, holding it in her palm.  
“It’s alright Hana, you’ve learned. You have been a been a very well behaved bunny. Now, what is this? In my hand?” She asked, lightly squeezing her cage.  
Hana shivered, her clitty becoming excited again.   
“It’s… my clit… you own it. Now and forever.”   
Sombra nodded, letting go of her. The disappointment must have been evident on her face, because Olivia giggled, flicking her cage once more.   
“Now that you know how to use that toy, you can please yourself whenever you want, but only every other day. It’s your reward for one month of perfect service.”   
She said, before getting up.  
“One more present though….” She said, before kneeling over, and kissing her caged clit.  
Hana began to convulse, trying her hardest to not cum, and keep her posture.   
Olivia winked, before mouthing ‘you may’ before waving and disappearing.   
Hana kept her position as she came, her cage greedily eating-up all of her fluids.   
Hana fell back onto her bed, pulling the covers up.   
She fingered her cage, moving it around slightly, now liking the feeling of the extra weight, and the extra structure and imprisonment.   
She smiled, snuggling into a fluffy bunny, realizing that Olivia left it for her.   
“Thank you Olivia….” She said, feeling herself drift off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are liking it so far. Tell me your thoughts, I’m excited to hear them.


	5. New Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe room for two?

Hana’s eye’s cracked open, fluttering open, trying to adjust her sight to the brighter light. She fully opened her eyes, beginning to stare at the ceiling of her room, noticing each divot and imperfection in the aluminum overhang.   
She rolled her neck, cracking it both ways. Pulling her covers off, she stared down at her nude form, admiring her curves and contours, moving down to her breasts, which, thanks to Olivia and her diet, were getting slightly larger, moving her up to B-cups.   
Her eyes trail back down her body, landing on her cage. The plastics and metals comfortably covering her privates, securing them to her crotch and making it impossible to touch them, something she has accepted and even liked.   
Hana tapped her cage, enjoying the artificial vibrations she granted herself.   
She sighed, enjoying her small play time, but proceeded to do her morning chores.  
Humming as she began to brush her teeth, using the loo at the same time, she thought about her work for today. She was on her off day, granted by Olivia, once a week she got to skip her run. She did not often do it, but today she was gonna take advantage of her day off, maybe vegging out on some Star Craft, or maybe go to the gym to stare at Brigitte’s butt.  
Hana spit into the sink, rinsing her mouth, continuing to dream over Brigitte while she finished her morning bathroom ritual.   
She sauntered out of her bathroom, her cage swinging between her legs as she swayed her hips side to side, acting like a runway model.  
Hana closed her eyes, imagining the watching eyes of everyone on her, admiring her luscious curves and outfit, their gaze making her feel warm.   
She giggled, returning to the real world. She twisted her hips to get a good look at her butt, admiring it.  
“I’ve always had a great ass.” She said, smirking at it. She walked over to her dresser, trying to fish through it to some some comfy clothes. She pulled out a pretty pair of panties, soft and silky, perfect for an off day. Slipping those on, she continued through her immense wardrobe of differing tights, leggings, jeans, and pajama bottoms. She moved some of the clothes to the side, searching for one specific set of bottoms….  
“Bingo!” She said, giddy with success, pulling out her prized pair of sweatpants. She slid them on, already remembered the amazing feel of the fabric on her legs. They were a lush pink, white highlighting the ankles and laces of the sweatpants, with her bunny logo and sponsor labels adorning the legs, with her classic ‘nerf this’ plastered all over her round ass.   
“I have a lot of clothes that say ‘nerf this’ on the butt. It does NOT need to be nerfed.” She said, jokingly pouting.   
Returning to her dresser search, she retrieved a bra, simply white. She looked at it, then dropped it back into the dresser. She figured if she was gonna be lazy, she might as well go full-out.   
Flipping through her shirt, she figured today her outfit said “lazy, with the color white”, so she picked out another ‘D.Va’ piece of clothing, pulling the white shirt over her head.   
Hana finished her dressing, putting on light make-up, and slipping into her walking slippers.   
She walked over to her nightstand, slipping her phone into her pocket. Abruptly, her phone vibrates. Confused, she pulls it back out of her pocket, unlocking the device.   
A message displayed on her screen, an unknown number, she opens her messages to read it.

  
Hey Hana, it’s Brigitte, I got your number from Angela, I just wanted to check in on you. I saw you haven’t went on your run yet, and was wondering if you were ok. If you need to talk or hang out, I’ll be either in the gym or the forge.  
P.s, I know you’ve been looking at my butt, your not very sly over it.   
You know you can just ask to see it, I know it’s pretty alluring.

-Brigitte

  
Hana shuddered, her clitty beginning to struggle in its cage. She had no idea Brigitte knew she was staring at her.  
Hana slipped her phone back into her pocket, making her way out of her door, closing it behind her.  
She made her way slowly to the gym, waving to Angela on her way, before stopping and turning around.   
She poked her head into the doctors office.  
“Hey Angie, what’s up?” She asked, fully stepping into the clinic.   
The doctor looked up from her work, setting down her pen and looking up at her.   
She smiled, “how are you Liebe? Doing alright?” She asked.  
Hana nodded, a smile on her face, “yeah doc, I’m great! Just taking a lazy day is all.” She said, doing a twirl to show her outfit out to the doctor.   
Angela giggled, shaking her head. “How cute! Where are you going if I might add?” She asked, returning her attention to her work.  
Hana nodded, before realizing that Angela was not looking.  
“Yeah, planning on hanging out with Brigitte.” Hana smiled, “thanks for checking up on me too, it means a lot.” Hana said, to which Angela nodded.  
“Of course, I’m glad you are going out of your room, you’ve been in there a lot recently.”  
She winked. “Behave now.” She said, before shooing Hana out of her room.  
Hana giggled, giving a quick ‘I will’ before scooting down the hallway, continuing on her way to the gym.   
The soft patter of her slippers on the marble set her thoughts to ease. Her tummy had butterflies in it, she was always anxious to meet Brigitte.   
Her thoughts turned to Olivia.  
Olivia did not love her, even though all her presents were nice, she made it abundantly clear that she owned Hana, and that her imprisonment was never ending. Hana did not really mind, she had made peace with situation, ceasing her attempts at freedom over a month ago.   
No, Hana did not love her either. She had her eyes set on the cute freckled Swede on her mind right now.   
She stopped.  
Would Olivia allow her to see Brigitte?   
She has never made rules against it, but she was worried. Hana… also had her… servitude to Olivia, but she would not care, if Brigitte liked her, she would happily show her.  
And that’s all assuming that Brigitte even liked her at all. She always skipped that step.   
The glass of the gym came into view, the view from the outside looking in could see all the different exercise equipment, including the track and the pool.   
The pool was nice, it was actually outside, on a synthetic beach. It was more an ocean at that point, even having waves.  
Hana walked over the sliding doors, which quickly granted her access. She scanned the small group of people occupying the gym: Zarya, Fareaha, and Hanzo were all the most obvious.   
She walked over to her Uncle, waving to the archer.   
“Heyo! How are you Hanzo?” She asked.  
Hanzo looked up from his exercise. “Hello Hana. I am alright.” He said curtly.  
Hana giggled. “Alright, good luck with your reps.” She said, continuing on her path.  
Hana continued her search, looking for the tell-take red pony tail.   
“There we go.” She mumbled, seeing her target surprisingly on the beach.  
Hana blushed. Brigitte was sitting on a beach chair, in her swimsuit.  
She strained at her cage, feeling it struggle to free itself.   
The Swede was engrossed in her book that she was reading, not even noticing the gamer sneaking up on her.   
Hana decided against scaring her, as she wanted to make a positive impression on her.  
“Hi Brigitte.” She said, walking up to her side.  
The engineer put her book down, looking to her left at the gamer.  
She smiled, “hi Hana, nice to see you out of your room.” She said, standing up and, putting her hand on her hip.   
Hana looked up at Brigitte, who was almost a foot taller.   
Her privates were really straining now, trying with every fiber of strength it had to spring free.   
Hana blushed, seeing her revealing outfit again. “Ha ha, yeah, it was just my off day, that’s why I didn’t go on my run.” She said, turning away slightly so Brigitte could not see her blush.   
It seems the engineer could see right through her though.   
“I see you like the outfit.” She said, turning her hips to flaunt her backside to Hana.   
“Like what you see?” She said, giggling. Hana could not hide her blush, it burning hotly on her face.  
She mumbled about finding her very attractive, figuring that Brigitte could not hear her.  
However she was wrong, with Brigitte giggling.   
“Aww that’s so cute. I mean, you staring at my butt was a good first sign.” She said.  
Hana could not blush harder, so she just gave up, rolling her eyes.  
“Yeah yeah. Do you want to maybe hang out? Maybe… in your room?”   
Eh, she tried.   
Brigitte did a knee slap. A knee slap. That’s how bad her approach was.   
“You are the cutest thing ever. Come with me, I need to change anyway, then we can hang out, ok?” She proposed, offering her hand to Hana, who graciously accepted it.  
“Sounds good!” She said, walking with Brigitte to her room.

Talking with the gamer as she changed, she began to learn a lot about her. She was a very nice person, maybe a bit prideful, but overall she was very sweet. She was even kinda docile, like she was on medication, she avoided bringing such a topic up, as it might be inappropriate. She did bring up how calm she was though.   
“It’s just something I’m doing. You’ll learn about it later I’m sure.” She said. Brigitte nodded, respecting her privacy. They chatted more, Hana with her back awkwardly turned around as Brigitte changed her clothes.   
She took off her swimsuit, throwing them over her bathroom door, letting them hang there. She was careful about not letting Hana see her actual privates, so she quickly slipped her panties on.   
Small hands began to massage her shoulders from behind, tender fingers pressing into her neck, working the stress knots out of her. She was surprised, but it was not unwelcomed.  
“Oh… that feels so good….” She purred, trying to turn around, but being stopped with a gentle hand on her face.   
The hands slowly began to pull her to her bed, guiding her.   
“Close your eyes.” Hana said, taking the tie out of her hair. She began to run her fingers through her red locks as she gently sat her down on the bed. She felt like putty in Hana’s hands. She was very good at massaging.   
She exhaled, enjoying the feeling of Hana combing her hair, and the sweet words she said into her ear.   
“Lay down for me, ok?” Hana said, to which Brigitte obeyed, laying down on her bed. The gamer ran her hands over the Swedes body, brushing her skin and lightly tickling her arms. She giggled, enjoying her touches.   
“On your back please.” Hana requested. Brigitte nodded, flipping herself over on her tummy. She closed her eyes, resting her head on her arms.   
“I see you want to get straight to the fun huh?” She teased. Hana giggled in response, beginning to roll her hands up her back, kneading her muscles.   
“Gotta make moves don’t you? The number one has to keep that reputation up.”   
Brigitte exhaled, nodding her head. “As long as you continue this massage I don’t care what you do.”   
The gamer continued the back-rub, carefully manipulating her flesh and muscles, removing her tension and stress. The gamer pressed her palm gently on her spine, pressing down. A small *crack* could be heard, promoting Brigitte to let out a small moan.   
“You’re pretty good at this.” She said, smiling into her pillow.   
Hana did not say anything, instead opting to run her shoulders.   
Brigitte could feel her drowsiness catching up, assisted by the tender massage she was receiving.   
“I’m going to just let her work on me. No reason to stop her.”  
She smiled, letting her self dose, enjoying the gentle touches and caresses the gamer was giving her.

Hana kept stroking Brigitte, stopping when she heard the soft snores from her snoring. Smiling, she pulled the covers over the sleeping girl, sighing, wishing she could just be with her.  
“Conflicted?” The smooth voice said behind her. Hana jumped slightly, turning around.   
She groaned. “Olivia, what do you want?” She said, her attitude breaking through her formally calm demeanor. She winced slightly, waiting for the pain, but it didn’t come.  
She looked back up, just seeing the Latina stand there. She waved her hand, as if brushing her questioning gaze away.  
“Yeah, unfortunately I have to move on, Talons mobilizing and I’ve gotta go with them.” She said.   
Olivia snapped her fingers, a hard-light chair forming behind her. She took a seat. “Oh this?” She asked, pointing to the chair. Hana nodded, slightly confused, but already knowing the answer.   
Olivia smiled, “being resourceful has its benefits.” She said.   
Hana shook her head, “Alright, continue.” Losing her patience more, crossing her arms in front of her.  
Olivia nodded, tossing her small box. Hana fumbled with it momentarily before catching it in her palms.   
“Don’t open it, let me finish.” Olivia said, holding her hands up. Hana set the small box down by Brigitte’s bed, giving her a glance to make sure she was still asleep.   
Hana nodded, waiting for Olivia to continue.   
“Anyway…” she said, rolling her eyes, “I won’t be here to own you anymore, but that does not mean you’re free. That box has a few things in it, one of them a timer I set. When it’s over, you can free yourself, or close it and start again.”   
Hana’s stomach dropped, her mind filling with all sorts of thoughts.   
“And one more thing.” She said, motioning for her to open the package.   
Hana nodding, picking up the small white box and popping it open.   
Hana was confused.  
“Is that… another cage?” She asked, noting the boosters and a remote as well.   
Olivia shrugged. “It’s your condition for seeing her. By now!” She said, waving her hand and the normal purple static fizzed around her position until she was gone.   
Hana was confused, but she just let it go, closing the white box back up, returning her attention to the sleeping Swede.   
Hana brushed her hair to the side, barely containing at laugh at the sight of drool all over her pillow.   
She watched the woman sleep, running her fingers through her red locks as she lightly snored. She smiled, seeing her eyes begin to open.   
The mechanic smiled, “hi there. Did I fall asleep?” She asked, sleepily, moving her head up to look at Hana.   
Hana continued to pet Brigitte, enjoying the purrs she started to make in response.  
“Maybe… it’s ok though, just enjoy yourself.” She said. Brigitte nodded, rolling back onto her back, closing her eyes again. “Lead on Miss Song.” She said.   
Hana rolled her eyes upon hearing name. “Hmph. Do you have a washcloth I could use?”   
Brigitte nodded, pointing to a cupboard. “Right there, just grab anyone.” She said  
Hana walked over to the cabinet, opting for a cotton one. She closed the cabinet, walking back over to Brigitte.  
“Now….” She said, wiping her face clean, getting all of the drool off. Brigitte tried to slide away from the cloth, giggling. “Stop, it tickles!” She said, fussing over it.

Brigitte tried to push the cloth away, slightly embarrassed at herself. Hana only smiled, finished her job before she dropped the cloth behind her.   
“I’m going to kiss you know.” She said, jumping on her before she could argue.   
Their lips met each other, Brigitte momentarily surprised, but quickly closing her eyes and returning the kiss, attempting to deepen it with her tongue. She opened her eyes confused, noticing the gamer struggle with actually kissing her. She pulled away, finding it funny how she still was trying to kiss her.   
”Hana… have you ever kissed someone before?” She asked, a smirk forming on her face, seeing the blush on the small girl.  
“Yes.” Hana simply said, tackling her back to the bed. Brigitte squeaked in surprise, moaning into Hana’s kiss, tongue everyone. A hand gently cupped one of her breasts, rolling it and pinching her nipple.   
“Oh… ah… Hana….” She yelped, feeling herself get aroused with the touches of the girl on top of her.   
She didn’t want Hana to to get freaked out, but the haze of arousal clouded her thinking.

Hana loved the cute moans Brigitte made as she kissed her, the sounds making herself hot and warm. She strained in her cage, but kept kissing her, loving the lust and denial she felt.   
As she continued their kiss and her groping, she felt something poke her butt. She stopped, getting off Brigitte to see something poking out of her panties.   
“Oh, I get it now.” She thought. She looked up at the Swede, seeing her blush.   
“Uh, it’s alright… you don’t uh….” Her embarrassment winning over her desire.  
Hana returned her attention back to the bulge in the fabric, gently pulling the cloth down.   
A small member, like her own, sprang out, standing promptly at attention. Hana shuddered, remembering the feeling of her place standing straight up. Hana looked back up at her, saying, “it’s fine. We’ll go over this later.” She said, before wrapping her hand around Brigitte’s shaft, keeping eye contact as she began to pump her mass up and down.   
“Oh my god.” Brigitte panted, her tongue sticking out and her eyes becoming cloudy. Hana continued to pump with her one hand, tapping Brigitte’s orbs with her other hand.   
Hana continued to pleasure the woman, going up and down with her hand, letting herself become excited, wishing she had something stuffed inside of her.   
“Oh god… please….” Brigitte whined. Hana kept pumping, before lowering her mouth onto the other woman’s member. She used her tongue, wrapping it around the shaft, licking and kissing the tip of her cock, using her other hand to caress her orbs.   
She strained in her cage, her own member completely filling her prison, so full it began to ache.   
She kept tasting the woman’s tip, completely enveloping her mouth over it, taking the entire object in her mouth.   
“Oh please… can I…?”  
Hana did not know why she was asking, but nodded her head, still bobbing her mouth up and down on her.   
She felt her member begin to convulse, warm liquid began to ooze out of the woman’s tip, before a burst of it shot down her throat, the sticky substance sliding down her gullet. Hana lapped up all the fluids, taking her mouth off of the member and falling backwards onto the bed, savoring the salty flavor and letting the excess trickle out of her mouth and onto her shirt.  
Her own cocklet began to quiver, her desire and lust clouding her thought, and she cried out as she felt herself begin to leak, the cage draining all of her cum.   
She exhaled, seeing how Brigitte was laying. The poor girl looked like her soul had left her, her eyes were lazily rolling in her head, and her tongue was sitting outside of her mouth, leaning to the side, her arms were spread open, and her breathing had finally slowed down.   
Hana licked her lips, attempting to get any left over cum off of her face.

Brigitte exhaled, her member shrinking. She pulled up her panties, pushing her exhausted member down into her underpants. She looked at the spent gamer, her breath ragged, and from giving her the time of her life.   
Brigitte crawled over to girl, kissing her mouth. The girl gulped, but kissed her back, using her tongue, and Brigitte returned it, tasting herself on the girl’s lips.   
She reached down for the girls crotch, wanting to return the favor. Her hand wanting to rub her slick folds, but instead hit something metal.   
“Hana, what’s-” but the girl blushed, trying to get up, but Brigitte had already snagged her, pulling her sweatpants and panties down.   
The girl yelped, trying to cover herself, but Brigitte kissed her. “Whatever it is, I won’t judge you.” She said into the girls ear.   
Hana shook her head, trying to go, but she was stopped by Brigitte’s hands. She pulled her hands away from her privates.  
“Brigitte wait!” But she already moved her arms to the side.   
A very small, sleek silver and white device was attached to her member, completely covering it. The device was about half an inch long, with a small metal cable attached around her orbs, anchoring the thing in place, and a perforated hole in the middle, presumably for her to use the bathroom out of. The words ‘property of Olivia Colomar’ Engraved around the hole.  
Brigitte looked at the device, and then at Hana. Wondering what to say, but Hana beat her to it.   
“I was caged by of someone in exchange that they don’t tell anyone of my secret.” She said, pointing to the device and saying, “this is both the cost, and the reason.”   
Brigitte nodded. “You didn’t want anyone to know you were trans, right?” She asked, to which Hana nodded.  
“Yeah, that sounds right.” She said, her face dropping. Brigitte bounced the cage in her palms, finding it cute, and noticing how small it really is.   
The cage reverberated to her touch, and a mechanical voice spoke.   
“Ownership has been transferred, next time until release: 365 days.”  
Brigitte was taken aback. “How long have you been like this, and you have a whole year until you are free?” She asked.  
Hana nodded, saying “I’ve been like this for 38 days.” She said  
Brigitte picked up Hana, who squealed as she was picked off the ground, and placed on her lap. She kissed Hana, hugging her tight to her chest.   
“Are you ok with this?” She asked, looking into the girls eyes.   
Hana nodded. “I’ve made piece with me condition.” She said, but continued before Brigitte could say anything.  
“I can’t be with you, it’s not fair to you.”   
Brigitte cocked her head. “Why?” She asked.  
Hana jumped off of her lap, pulling up a white box.  
“This is why.” She said, pulling open the box, where another cage, a little bit longer than the one she had one, maybe about 1 inch, was sitting.   
Brigitte understood why she didn’t want to force her into the position now.   
Hana continued, “Olivia told me this was the criteria, and I’m not going to make you do this.”   
She stood, leaving the box open on her bed.   
“I’m sure she’ll leak my secret if you don’t do this. It’s not fair to you.” She said.  
Brigitte looked at the cage, before grabbing it and clipping the cage onto her privates.  
Hana looked shocked, before trying to take it off of her. “Brigitte no! Please, don’t do this. You’ll never get free, I won’t do that to you.”   
She shook her head, intent on her choice.   
“I’ll do whatever to be with you.” She kissed her cheek, before closing the cage around her.  
She was confused. “I can still open it, why did it not lock?” She asked.   
Hana looked as confused as her, before kissing her and removing it.   
“It’s for the better, let’s just leave it at that.”   
Hana’s phone began to vibrate in her sweatpants. She pulled them back up to her tummy and pulls her phone out of it.   
As she reads the text, Brigitte looks at the empty cage on the bed, then at the white box.

She read the text, understanding it now.   
“I get it now.” She said. Pulling something out of the box. Brigitte looked confused, but she clarified.  
“I would be your owner, and you don’t deserve to be imprisoned like me.” She said, pressing a button on the remote. “That’s why it wouldn’t lock.” She said.  
Brigitte grabbed the cage, kneeling, bowing her head, letting her bangs fall over her face.  
“I want to be your property. I want to be used, I want to be kept as your slave, I want to never be free.” She blurted out, attaching the cage to her privates, closing it, this time a audible *click* could be heard.   
She put her face between her hands, raising her butt into the air.   
The mechanical voice spoke.  
“Slave Brigitte Lindholm completely encapsulated. Maximum length measured at 3.25 inches. Corrective measures online. Cage adjusted to .5 inches long. Time of release: never. Current behavior… inferior, slavish.” It finished silencing.   
Hana was taken aback, but her cage spoke too.  
“Master status applied, chastity period ending in 1 hour.” It said.   
Brigitte looked up again, smiling, clearly happy. “That’s great! Now you’ll be free to own me.” She said, bowing her face again.   
Hana was confused. “I’m smaller than you, you would be the better owner.” She said, pointing at her caged member. “I’m only 2.5.”   
Brigitte nodded, but said something that made a surprising amount of sense.  
“But I want to be like this. You don’t.”   
Hana could not argue with that.   
“Alright, well let’s go over this a little bit later.” She said, kissing the Swede. Brigitte blushed. “Thank you…?”   
Hana was confused, before realizing what she was asking.   
“Tomorrow. I’ll go everything tomorrow, Alright?” For now, lets just sleep. This day has been way to confusing.” She said, before clearing Brigitte’s bed of the box, and Turing the light off. She shed her clothes, tossing them to the floor, motioning for Brigitte to do the same.   
With them suitably comfortable, Hana turned around to spoon the woman, pulling the blanket over both of them.  
  
Today made no sense at all, almost as if whoever was writing her life had no clue what they were doing.   
She shrugged, not really caring.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it’s cool! I know it’s very smut driven, which is the point of the spin-off


	6. Transfer of Ownership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone else is ready to take control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unfinished, if it gets some support I’ll be sure to step on it to finish it up.

Hana woke up feeling slightly groggy, and something pinching her. She tuned to her side, looking at the sleeping figure besides her. She smiled, rubbing the sleeping girl’s tummy, and kissing her softly on the check. She glanced under the covers, seeing that her cage was actually unlocked, and that some of her skin was caught on it. She bit her lip and pulled it off, turning to her other side and dropping the cage in the white box.   
She returned her gaze to the sleeping Swede. She was sleeping soundly, drool trickling out of her mouth and onto the bed. Hana smiled, finding it cute.   
Hana pulled out a halo-pad, writing up a list for Brigitte. She smirked, the fire returning to her eyes as she typed on the pad. She wrote everything she wanted, every rule, everything to make the Swedes life harder, she wrote it all.   
Putting the pad down on the nightstand, she stood up, dressing herself. She pulled out the boosters, placing them at the door, and in the bathroom. She picked through the girl’s wardrobe, arranging her clothing into two different groups.   
Happy with her work, she gathered everything not needed for Brigitte and began to leave.   
She gave one last look behind her, smiling, then opening the door and leaving.

The lack of warmth next to her is what eventually woke her. Brigitte didn’t feel a cute Korean girl hugging her anymore, and it was enough to rouse her. She opened her eyes, feeling rested, restored even. She wipes the drool from her mouth, pulling the covers away.  
She shivered, seeing her member now locked in a cage. It excited her to be owned; she longed to please.  
She looked around, wondering where Hana went. Her eyes fell on a halo-pad, a new one, sitting on her nightstand. She rolled over to it, picking up up gently and powering it on.   
It had one document on it. She opened it, finding it addressed from Hana. Brigitte opened the document, beginning to read it.

These are your rules pet.

1\. Address me as Mistress.   
2\. Always follow Mistress’s commands.  
3\. Clean yourself every morning, and every night. I’ve let tools and directions for you in the bathroom.  
4\. Pick out appropriate clothes, I’ve organized them by what you may wear when I’m not there, and what you may not wear unless I give you permission. You will wear the full outfit, or you will go nude. The outfits are in your closet, with a bar separating the ones you may, and may not wear.  
5\. You will adopt correct positions when I tell you too. For now, your primary position is “posture”, you will kneel, your butt to the ground, your legs spread open, with your cage on display. Your hands will be on the ground, parallel to each other, like a cat.  
6\. You will not cum unless I give you permission. Don’t expect permission often.  
7\. You will not speak unless I give you permission. You may speak to great me, but only after I speak.  
8\. I expect you to shave yourself. Keep it bare.  
9\. I can punish you whenever I want, you any reason, anyway I wish.  
10\. You will never be free. I expect you to repeat “I will never be free” whenever I tell you to.

Brigitte shuddered, her member straining in her cage. She moaned, loving her directives. Her need to serve would finally be realized, and to the most perfect person on the compound. She put the halo-pad down, looking around the rooms and seeing other notes around, but this time in paper form. There were small black boxes plugged into the wall, one by the door, and one in her bathroom.   
She walked over to one, reading the small note aloud. “This will shrink your cocklet so you won’t embarrass yourself when you leave.”  
She shivered again, going to the bathroom.   
There was another halo-pad on the sink-top, along with another box. She walked in, feeling her cage grow. She jumped slightly at it, but read the note.  
“This will increase the size of your cage. It will clean it if you are in the bath.”   
Brigitte trembled, liking the sound of ‘clean’. She opened the other halo-pad, hastily reading it.

There’s a small device in the bathroom for you to clean with. I expect you to be shaven, and to have your bottom thoroughly cleaned every single day.   
The object is easy to use, the cap opens and there’s a brush inside. Figure it out from there.  
Be ready at 9:30 a.m sharp. I’ll be there at that time to start training you.

Brigitte put the halo-pad down, looking at the small clock, it reading ‘8:00’. She exhaled, taking out a electric razor and sitting on the loo. She plugged in the razor, and sitting on the loo. She turned it on, carefully shaving away all of her lower red hair. She adjusted her cage, moving it to whatever side she needed to shave. She made sure to get everything, even taking out a smaller razor and some wax to completed Hana’s orders to the letter. After she was finished she used some moisturizer to make sure she would not get razor burn, and then she stepped into the shower.  
She turned the shower on, releasing the stream of water, it quickly heating up to her desired temperature.   
Reaching for the soap, she noticed the small tool that was left for her. She quickly washed her hair and body, letting the soap suds up and layer on her, then snagging the small syringe-like object. She popped open the cap, squeezing some of the special soap inside of it.   
She closed the lid, noticing the funnel at the end. She thought for a few seconds, before inhaling, and pushing the object into her bottom. She winced, it hurt a little bit, but she toughed through it.   
She pressed the button, a small brush ejecting into her bottom, cleaning her out. She fell to her knees, the brush working her insides in such a good way, pressing against her walls, making her aroused in her cage.   
She pressed the bottom again, after it was finished, and emptied out the container down the drain, feeling incredibly clean.   
She sighed, smiling as she washed the suds off of her body. She turned the water off, stepping out of the shower, grabbing her towel and delicately drying her body off.   
She closed sat at the cover of the loo, wrapping her hair in a towel, and drying off her privates with a washcloth. Finishing her drying, she hung the towels on a rack, pulling out some nail polish.  
Applying the base coat to her all of her nails, she closed the primer, reaching for the halo-pad to check the time. It was 8:54, she still had time.   
She pulled out multitudes of nail polish, looking for a color Hana would like, deciding on a lush pink, spreading the polish neatly on her nails. She blew on the drying polish lightly, waiting for it to fully dry.   
She sat there, bored, nail polish always took awhile to try fully. She checked her groin, making sure there was no hair, already shivering at the consequences of her not being perfect for Hana.  
She flicked her nails, pleased with perfect coat of polish, and its dryness. She stood up, freeing her hair. She walked over to mirror, beginning to braid her bangs, tossing them over her ears, liking the twirl. Throwing the rest of her hair behind her head, she walked out of the bathroom. She felt her cage, shrink, it still slightly surprising.   
Walking over to her closet, she noticed the bar has the words ‘acceptable’ pointing to the left, with ‘unacceptable’ pointing to the right. She looked at the right side, noticing all of the clothes were either home clothes, or something deemed comfy. Her head turned to the left, noticing some new clothes.   
Brigitte slowly began to strain in her cage. Most of the clothes were slutty dresses, workout clothes, or revealing attire. She moaned, noticing all of the clothes were very hard to hide her cage in if she was bad.   
Brigitte picked out some of the new clothes: a very short white dress, purple panties that were very high waisted, and that had frilly white lace and a small hole in the back of the underwear. She slipped on the clothing articles, and adding some lipstick on; cute pink.  
Brigitte put a pillow on the ground, kneeling on it, and doing the ‘posture’ position Hana wanted.

Brigitte waited, like a good girl, until the door opened, and Hana walked in, dressed in a simple pair of leggings and a tank top, a purse on her shoulder. She smirked, seeing Brigitte in her position.  
Hana walked around her, like a shark studying her prey, waiting for the moment to strike.   
She rounded back to the front, staring at her. Brigitte said nothing, only waiting.   
“Good girl.” She said, smiling and petting her head. Brigitte smiled, “thank you Mistress, I’m only here to serve you and please you.” She said, closing her eyes and bowing her head.   
She felt Hana watch her, the eyes tracing her body.   
“Open your eyes and look at me.” She commanded. Brigitte promptly looked up into Hana’s chocolate eyes.   
Hana stroked her chin, sending shivers down her spine. She readjusted her hands, making sure they were parallel still.   
“Are you ready to serve?” Hana asked, looking back into her eyes.   
Brigitte nodded. “Yes Mistress, I’m always ready to serve.” Bowing her head again.   
“Good.” Hana said, pulling up her chin again, and pulling down her own leggings.   
Brigitte looked into Hana’s panties, seeing the purple cotton with the white heart in the middle, the fabric slightly bulging out.  
“Pull them down.” Brigitte went to obey before Hana stopped her hand.   
“No, with your mouth pet.”   
She shuddered, feeling her clit struggle in its cage. Moving her head to get closer, licking Hana’s perfectly toned legs, moving her way to the fabric, biting the strings and pulling the panties down.   
Hana’s length springed out into her face, laying onto her head. Brigitte shuddered, looking up into Hana’s eyes, her member perfectly in front of her face.   
“Mistress, may I please workshop your feet first?” She asked, before giving Hana’s shaft a quick lick, to show her willingness to obey.   
Hana lightly shivered, but kept her composure easily.   
“Yes pet, you may. Get to it.” She said, pulling off her shoes and socks.   
Brigitte quickly moved her face down to Hana’s feet, keeping her hands perfectly in place.   
She looked at Hana’s nails, how cute they were. Creamy white, with a touch of ash on them; perfectly trimmed and deserving worship.   
Licking her toes, lightly nibbling on her ankles, wishing she could worship her forever. Lapping at Hana’s feet, Brigitte lost track of time, simply serving Hana.  
“Good girl, but don’t leave me waiting.” she said, Motioning upwards. Brigitte nodded, moving up to Hana’s length, noticing it was much larger than her own, at almost 5 inches.  
Brigitte felt her cage shudder again as she began to taste Hana’s shaft, gliding her tongue up and down the length, savoring the flavor. She moved down, putting one of Hana’s orbs on her lips,, engulfing it in her mouth, feeling herself get more excited as she heard Hana’s moans.

 


End file.
